


Safe and Sound

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, i learned on insta that today is angels bday and i had to write something for him, i love angel sm, idk how to write anything else lololol, im in my feelings and listening to taylor swift about it, its also huskerdust week and i need to be doing something for that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Husk just really loves Angel okay
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> it's Huskerdust week AND Angel's birthday, so I wanted to get this up before midnight. It's angst as usual. I'm planning on going through the Huskerdust prompt list and doing some stuff for that too, but now I have to go to bed

It was late. Husk was making his way down the hall to sneak some late night booze, and he was kind of hoping not to run into anyone. But, of course, best laid plans and all that. As he rounded the corner, he heard a sound coming from Angel's room. His heart sank. Had something happened? He quickened his pace. As he got closer, he could tell Angel was crying. His heart started pounding. Taking a deep breath, he knocked queitly on the door. "Angel?" he whispered. The crying stopped abruptly. "Go away!" came Angel's voice through the door. He sounded rough. "Are you okay?" Husk tried again. "Go--" Angel started, and Husk could hear him let out a long breath. "...you can come in." 

Husk carefully pushed the door open. Looking around the room, he sucked in a breath. "Oh Angel..." The room was a wreck. Clothes were strewn everywhere, makeup was spilled across the vanity, and there was broken glass and a red stain under a crack in the wall. "You don't have to be here!" Angel snapped. Husk looked over at him. His makeup was smeared across his face, and he was crouched on the corner of his bed, leaning against the wall, as far from Husk as he could get. Husk slowly moved toward him, and Angel seemed to shrink back into the shadows even more. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I just want to be sure you're alright." Angel considered, and then nodded. Husk carefully sat on the bed. Angel still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Angel," Husk said gently. "Let me see." He slowly moved his paw to take Angel's, giving Angel time to pull away if he needed to. Angel let him, and Husk brought his other paw up to cup Angel's face. He carefully turned Angel's face towards him, and let out a sharp gasp. Angel's eye was swollen shut, and there was blood trailing from his nose and mouth. Husk felt white hot rage rising in him, that someone would do this to his Angel. "It's fine." Angel pulled his face from Husk's paw. Husk breathed through his nose, trying to calm down. He didn't need to go off right now, not when Angel was delicate like this. When he felt like he could trust his voice not to shake, he said, "Will you come with me to the bathroom so I can get you cleaned up?"

"Why bother." Angel's voice was hollow. "Because you're in pain, Angie," Husk replied. It always broke his heart to see Angel like this. "And because I love you," he added softly. Angel's breathing hitched, and he leaned against Husk. Husk knew it was okay for him to touch Angel now. He put his arms around Angel and held him close. Angel's arms wound around his waist, and the dam broke. He sagged against Husk, sobbing uncontrollably. He hugged Husk so tightly Husk felt like he couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. Angel needed this. Husk ran his hands soothingly up and down Angel's back, waiting for him to calm down. He didn't care how long it took. He would sit here with Angel all night if he had to. 

A while later (Husk didn't know how much time had passed) Angel's breathing returned to normal, and he pulled back a little to look at Husk. "Thank you," he said, his voice hoarse from so much crying. "Thank you for always knowing when I need you." He pressed a soft kiss to Husk's mouth. Husk kissed him back for a minute, then pulled away. "Come on," he said. "We need to take care of those cuts." Angel's eyes filled with tears again, but he nodded and allowed Husk to take both his hands and help him off the bed. He leaned on Husk, and together they made their way across the room to the bathroom. Husk lifted Angel to sit on the bathroom counter, and even in his dejected state, the action still made Angel's heart speed up. He loved when Husk picked him up like that. 

Husk ran a washcloth under warm water, and gently wiped the blood away from Angel's face. "Once we get the worst of this taken care of, I'll help you into the shower." Even though he still felt like shit, one corner of Angel's mouth lifted. "Are you going to join me?" Husk rolled his eyes, but felt some of the tightness in his chest loosen. He knew Angel was on his way to feeling okay when he started making jokes like that. Soon enough, Husk had taken care of Angel's face, and was helping him across the room to the shower. "I'm going to be right here, so hold onto me if it gets to be too much," Husk said. Angel laughed. "Oh Husky, you know I can't stand to be parted from you." Husk's heart flipped over, as it always did when Angel said something like that. He turned on the warm water, and helped Angel to stand under it. He used his claws to gently massage shampoo into Angel's hair. Angel let out a moan and leaned against him. "Sorry," he said softly. "'m just tired and this is really nice." 

Husk leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Just a little longer, and we can go to bed." Angel smiled sleepily. As Husk worked his way down Angel's body, he was relieved to not discover any more injuries. He tried not to think about the john who had messed up Angel's face. That wasn't a worry for tonight. Tonight he just needed to take care of his Angel. Standing up again, he made sure the water was running clear before saying "Okay, Legs, we're all done." He helped Angel out of the tub and into a towel, and then carefully back to bed. He laid Angel down, and Angel made a whiny noise and reached out for him. Husk laughed quietly. "Hang on, babe, let me get the lights." He quickly crossed the room and hit the lightswitch. He came back and crawled in next to Angel, who immediately latched onto his side. Husk pulled Angel closer, so his head was on his chest. He pressed his face into Angel's hair and breathed deeply. "I love you so much," he said in a whisper. He felt Angel squeeze him in response, but knew he was already on his way to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like all my fics end the same lololol but idc. I was listening to Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift on repeat while I was writing this


End file.
